Nowhere
by joseph-dreamer
Summary: Funny what you can get up to when you're 'Nowhere'...


A/N: I was bored and I wanted to do this. It's just a short, fluffy oneshot about Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha goes too far and Kagome runs off, but he feels bad so he goes to make up with her and things get out of hand, blah blah blah... You know how it goes, same old clichИd story line, but I just wanted to do it!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me, sadly.

Nowhere

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

The beads around InuYasha's neck glowed a purple colour and he was instantly slammed into the floor.

"Sit! Sit! Sit boy!" Kagome carried on shouting at InuYasha's fallen form.

Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were sitting near the pair, watching Kagome sit InuYasha into oblivion. Shippo made a comment about InuYasha being an idiot, as he usually did in this situation. Miroku agreed with him, while Sango just looked on, completely mystified that InuYasha could have said such a stupid thing.

/Flashback/ (to just before Kagome began sitting InuYasha)

"InuYasha, what did you do to my homework?" Kagome asked, anger evident in her voice as she held up her math homework, revealing it was covered in stains and impossible to read.

"It got in my way!" he shouted, folding his arms defiantly.

"How could it get in your way? I left it in my bag. Why were you even near it?" she questioned again, her voice rising slightly.

"Feh! I used the stupid thing to wipe up some ramen I spilt. I don't see the problem," he said, turning around to face her, ready for another argument.

"What?" she said, quietly.

"I said, I used it to-"

"I heard what you said. I mean, YOU DID WHAT???" she screamed the last part in his face.

"I wiped up spilt ramen with it, are you stupid?!" he yelled back. Bad move.

"Sit boy!"

/End flashback/

"InuYasha, you're so horrible! You never think of anyone but yourself! I can't believe you would do that to something I worked so hard on! Did you ever stop to consider my feelings?" Kagome began ranting.

"Will you just shut up about it? Ok, so I ruined some homework. What's the big deal, can't you do it again?" he muttered.

Do you know how long it took me to work out these problems?" she said, her voice dangerously low.

"No..." he said slightly louder, almost knowing the outcome of his stupidity.

"InuYasha, you bastard! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I can't believe you! I spent three hours yesterday night working those out! If I don't hand them in next Tuesday I'll fail my next math report!" her voice was almost raw from all the shouting.

Kagome turned on her heel and stalked off towards the river, while InuYasha crawled out of the InuYasha-shaped hole which had been created when Kagome sat him so many times.

"Feh, she didn't have to be so angry," he spat after her.

"InuYasha, you're so stupid," Sango commented, and everyone else nodded.

Angry that they'd all called him stupid, he ran off to sit in his tree to do some thinking.

/At the river/

"I hate you InuYasha! You're so insensitive!!" Kagome screamed, ripping tufts of grass up. She had come down to the river about half an hour ago and was still trying to cool her temper down. But he had gotten her so mad!

She needed chocolate. That was the only thing she could think about right now, other that InuYasha being a complete and utter ass.

Kagome decided to go back to Kaedes hut and get some chocolaty goodness out of her bag. And possibly a lozenge. She had been shouting a lot.

"InuYasha, you're so stupid. I can't believe you would do this to someone. Especially me. I thought you liked me. Oh my gosh, InuYasha, I can't stand you sometimes!" she yelled, before getting up.

She was running past the bone eaters well, when she ran into someone...

/With InuYasha in the tree/

"Who does she think she is? She doesn▓t need math. She's a shard collector. She belongs here with me! Not off in her own world, doing school shit!" he shouted into the coming night. "Feh. Maybe if she didn't go back so often, we'd be finished this dumb quest..." he muttered.

Mere minutes later, he decided to go and demand an apology. That was the reason he was going to see her. Not because he felt bad about shouting. It was all her fault anyway.

As he jumped down from the tree, her felt something soft bang into his chest.

"Oof!" Kagome yelped as she fell on her backside.

"What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha shouted at her, but lent her his hand to help her up again.

"It was hardly my fault! You got in my way!" She shouted at him, refusing his hand, instead getting up on her own.

"Maybe you should look where you're going." He smirked.

"Don't be such a jerk. Get out of my way," she said, tired of their arguing.

"Why should I? You haven't apologised to me yet."

"What? Me, apologise to you? What for? You were the one who started this whole argument!"

"No, I wasn't. You sat me." He said to her.

"Because you were being a jerk."

"Because you were shouting at me to begin with."

"Because you ruined my homework!"

"Because you- Ah..."

"Ha! You can't think of anything! See, it IS your fault!" She said triumphantly, "Therefore, you have to apologise to me!"

"I'm not gonna." He stated.

"I thought not... SI-"

"Okay! Don't sit me again!" He interrupted, "I'll be sore for a week after the last time..."

"So, what're those two little words I want to hear? I'll give you a hint, the first word is 'I'm'..."

"I- I'm... sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm what?"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, okay, Kagome? Jeez." InuYasha shouted.

"Was that so hard? Men can be such babies," Kagome told him.

"What? I've just said sorry and now you're insulting me again!" InuYasha said, his voice beginning to get louder.

"Joke, InuYasha. I didn't mean anything by it. You know I don't like fighting with you. I mean, I lo- like you a lot, you know..." Kagome saved herself from saying how she felt. He cheeks coloured prettily, and she looked down at her feet.

InuYasha▓s heart skipped a beat when Kagome stumbled over her words. Had she been about to say love? No, she couldn't have been. "What was that last part, Kagome?"

"I said I like you a lot."

"Oh. I didn't hear that at first. I could've sworn you were about to say love!" He said almost laughing.

"Heh heh, yeah. That would've been funny..." Kagome▓s cheeks flamed even brighter.

InuYasha saw this as the best chance he was ever going to get at telling Kagome. "Oh. That's a shame actually."

"It is?" She asked, a hopeful look upon her face, which she quickly masked.

"Yeah... Because I wish you had." He leaned in closer, putting his head down until they were almost nose to nose.

"You... You do?" She squeaked.

"I do," he said breathily, and leaned in so close that their lips collided.

The kiss was only brief, lasting perhaps a few seconds at most, but to Kagome it lasted much longer. Being her first kiss, she remembered everything, from the gentle pressure of his lips on hers to the soft flesh of his mouth.

/Back at Kaede's hut/

"Miroku you pervert! Get away from me!" Sango shouted as a pleased looking half-demon and a blushing young girl walked into the room.

"Where have you two been?" the Monk asked while rubbing a large red handprint on his cheek.

"Oh... nowhere!" Kagome denied in a high pitched voice, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

"Nowhere, huh? You took your sweet time there..." Miroku trailed off deliberately, raising an 'I know what you've been up to' eyebrow.

"Shut up, Miroku," InuYasha said, hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" Miroku complained, and he and InuYasha began having an argument.

"Good to see things are back to normal with you two," Sango commented to Kagome.

"Really good..." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha, happily.

The End.

A/N: Bad ending? Or good ending? By the way, I was thinking of putting up an uncensored version too. So you could find out what they'd been doing when they were 'Nowhere'! Please review to tell me if you'd like that. Or just review anyway... Please?

Aileen

xxx 


End file.
